Till The Last Drop
by Miss.PirateQueen
Summary: Edward is a player and one night him and Bella get a little tipsy. Edwards shakes it off but Bells is mad as hell. Edward seems not to care but when Bella gets a new boyfriend, why does he all of a sudden feel the need to be with her instead? ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Prologue

* * *

_I looked at him tiredly. "What did you expect me to say, Edward?" I deadpanned._

_"I'm not sure." Came his brilliant reply._

_"Well, I wasn't aware that you did it with every girl that was a little drunk." I said angrily._

_"You were more than a little drunk." He said smirking._

_"You disgust me." I said and scowled at him._

_"Mmm, that's not what you said last night." He said with a small smile playing across this lips. My hand shot up so fast, that I barely even saw it myself and I cracked him hard against the face._

_"Never speak to me again." I yelled. "Don't look at me, don't breath towards me, don't even think about me!" With that I turned on my heel and ran out of his apartment._

_That was the last time I'd ever see Edward Cullen again, or so I hoped._

**

* * *

**

2 Months Later

* * *

"Bella, come on you look fine." Christopher called up my stairs. I was staring at myself in my bathroom mirror checking out what I was supposed to be wearing tonight and trying to figure out if I liked it or not.

It was a small outfit that I just kind of threw together, it consisted of a small blue dress that stopped partway up my thighs, a pair of black pumps and long silver chains that dangled from my neck and earrings to match. I had decided that there wasn't much that I could do with my hair, so I let it hang loose in a curly tumbling wave of chestnut brown that reached halfway down my back.

Now if you knew who my best friend was, what a fashion monger little pixie she was, then you would understand why I was nervous about what I was wearing out clubbing today. She always knew the newest fashions and the next big thing, and you didn't go out with Alice Cullen unless you had the hottest outfit.

A normal person in this situation would wear whatever they wanted and just show up to the club in clothes that they were comfortable in, but that was not my luck. Cause unfortunately for me Alice was my roommate, along with Jasper Whitlock, who was a good buddy and my ex-boyfriend. So I never went anywhere without the Alice seal of approval first.

We were all going to this new club named Beta. And by we all I meant, Alice, Christopher, Jasper, Jasper's twin sister Rosalie, My brother Emmett and myself. Emmett and Rosalie had been dating practically since high school, Christopher and Alice had been dating about that long too. Jasper and I broke up a few months back, but we were still on good terms, we were friends.

"Alright!" I yelled down the stairs at Christopher, and ran down the stairs and got to the bottom just in time to see Rosalie and Emmett walking in. Every time I saw them together I couldn't get over how perfect they seemed for one another. Emmett looked like a body builder with huge muscles that he had. He had short brown hair and big brown eyes. Rosalie, who was the epitome of beauty, had long flowing blond hair, and shining blue eyes. Being Jasper's twin sister only left Jasper incredibly good looking himself with shaggy blond heir and bright blue eyes that always seemed to be smiling.

"Where the party?" I asked as Emmett pulled Rosalie into a cute embrace.

"The party is wherever we are!" Alice chimed dancing into the room with Christopher close behind. Alice wasn't exactly bad looking either, she was adorable. She had short black pixie-like spiky hair. And although she was very tiny and short she was still loud as anyone, she also had very hypnotic green eyes. Christopher who walked in beside her was pretty decent himself.

He had spiky brown-black hair, and weird light grey eyes. He was kind of muscular but not too muscular, nothing compared to Emmett.

"Where are we going tonight, Alice?" Rosalie asked holding onto Emmett

"Oh, I dunno, just Beta, the newest and hottest club in town!" Alice squealed and Rosalie joined in, I did not feel compelled to join in the squealing.

"Not too excited, Bella?" Jasper asking smiling at me and walking into the room as Alice and Rosalie ended their scream-fest.

"Well you all know what happened last time!" I said awkwardly referring to my hook up with Alice's hot older brother Edward.

"Ew, can we not go there again?" Alice said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"I agree." I said.

"The goal tonight is to find Bella a hot make out partner she's never met before!" Rosalie cried.

"Aww, too bad! If it could be someone that she's met before then it could have been Jasper." Alice giggled and winked at me and I rolled my eyes and Rosalie gagged, at which I smiled.

"Come on, let's go!" I yelled enthusiastically and ran outside and jumped onto Jasper's motorcycle. When he walked out and saw me already on his cycle he just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Care to give me a damsel in distress a ride handsome stranger?" I asked him jokingly.

"But of course." He replied and put his helmet on my head just as Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Christopher filed out of my our house and into Emmett's Jeep and Alice's Porsche. Jasper cranked the engine and told me to hold on, which I did, for dear life I might add, as we rocketed out of my driveway.

"Jasper, we're going to lose again!" I pouted and held onto him tighter.

"Oh, no we're not!" He retorted with a laugh and with that he revved the engine and picked up out speed. I squealed in delight and held on tighter as we swerved in and out of traffic like it was nothing.

We got to the club 10 minutes before everyone else and Jasper and I shared a victory hi-5 as we gave the bouncer our names. He let us in immediately despite the complaints of other people that had been waiting for probably an hour. When we entered the club we were quickly overwhelmed. Beams of light in every color shined down everywhere, neon, white, and glow in the dark sticks seemed to be everywhere.

Almost instantly I had caught the attention of several men in the room, I quickly elbowed Jasper and he took the hint and smoothly wrapped his arm around my waist and led us over to a sitting area that would be big enough for everyone.

"Want something to drink?" He asked ducking low to whisper in my ear, and shivered. Jasper was good at pretending to be my boyfriend, we had been together so long that it just came natural. I nodded and told him the usual. He walked away swiftly and up to the bar. I sat quietly and waited for everyone to show up.

"Well, well, well, look who it is…" I heard a sickly annoying voice utter. I turned my head slowly to see none other than Edward Cullen standing behind me.

"What do you want Cullen?" I spat at him looking away.

"Touchy." He said with a smirk, looking up at Jasper who was still waiting to get our drinks surrounded in a sea of people. "You two together again, or what?" Edward asked.

"If I said yes would it make you go away?" I asked glaring at the table.

"Not in the slightest." Was his cool response, as he looked at me with a crooked smile.

"Then if you must know, no, we're not together." I relented.

"I see." He said, almost to himself.

"You know your sister and my overprotective brother are coming soon so you better scram." I said.

"Awe, what's wrong? Don't want me anymore?" he teased.

"Never did." I growled.

"That's not entirely true." He said chuckling.

"Get out of here now, Edward." I hissed as Jasper returned with out drinks.

"Don't drink too many Isabella." Edward laughed and got up, I just glared at him ready to retort when Jasper intervened and beat me to it.

"Fuck off, Cullen." Jasper spat sitting down next to me and handing me my drink.

Edward laughed and shook his head, but still took the hint and backed off. As Edward slinked his way back over to the bar I noticed Alice and everyone walk in, as normal glued to Christopher and Rosalie glued to Emmett. All of them noticed as Edward walked past them and up to the bar.

"Was that who I think it was?" Alice asked as she sat down, Christopher next to her.

"Yup." I said.

"I swear he's not my brother." She snorted and we all just laughed.

"I know the feeling." I said looking over at Emmett who was already shoving his tongue down Rose's throat. I repressed me urge to vomit and checked out the guys that were in here.

There was one guy in particular that kept looking my way. He was tall with dark black scraggly hair and sharp facial features. He had almost white/blue icy looking eyes. He was gorgeous, I blushed as our eyes locked and he smiled.

"Um, I'll be right back." I said. Quietly slipping out of my chair.

"He's hot, I approve, Bella." Alice said and I blushed again, and Rose gave me a thumbs up.

I noticed that he was standing near the bar and I made my way over and sat on a stool. It didn't take long before he sat down beside me.

"One Jack Daniels and an Apple Martini for the pretty lady." He said with a grin. I noticed that he had a very thick Russian accent, it was drop dead amazing.

"The pretty lady has a name." I said curtly looking at him.

"Pardon my manners. How can I be so rude? My name is Dimitri, and you are…?" He asked offering me his hand.

"My name is Isabella." I said taking his hand, and he slowly pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

Tonight was just getting good. I smiled to myself and took the drink when the bartender handed them out. Very good indeed, I smiled at Dimitri and he returned a smile, showing very prominent dimples, he was perfect.

* * *

**This is a new creation. **

**I'm not sure if i'm going to keep it or not.**

**I was just scribbling in my notebook and this came out. **

**So tell me what you think if you like it i'll keep it going, if not then....yup DELETE =)**

**REVIEW REVIEW OR I WILL SUE**

**REVIEW REVIEW CUZ IM FEELIN BLUE**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**RECAP - Of Chapter One**

_"One Jack Daniels and an Apple Martini for the pretty lady." He said with a grin. I noticed that he had a very thick Russian accent, it was drop dead amazing. _

_"The pretty lady has a name." I said curtly looking at him. _

_"Pardon my manners. How can I be so rude? My name is Dimitri, and you are…?" He asked offering me his hand. _

_"My name is Isabella." I said taking his hand, and he slowly pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it softly. _

* * *

**BPOV - Bella Point of View**

* * *

"Bella is a beautiful name, it means beautiful in Italian, right?" He said. "It suits you very well." He smiled.

"Thank you." I said shakily.

"So, beautiful Bella, are you here alone?" He asked his icy blue eyes capturing me.

"Yeah I am." I breathed, too mesmerized by his face and eyes to talk coherently.

"Wonderful! I'd hate to have to steal you away from the poor guy." Hr laughed making the edges of his eyes crinkle in a cute way.

"Nope, no poor guy to steal from here." I said honestly as the bartender set my drink down on the bar, and I took a quick sip. Dimitri set some money down on the counter to cover for our drinks and smiled at me.

"So, do you dance Bella?" he asked.

I paused for a moment and thought this over.

"Dance….yes. Well…no." I responded smiling.

"Well, well. We'll have to fix that." He said taking my hand and pulling me from the stool.

"Ah! I mean it! I really do dance poorly!" I said almost frantic. I had no sense of balance, if we danced I'd lose every sense of charm that I once had.

"Don't worry, just follow me." He chimed lightly and pulled me close, wrapping his hands around my waist and I in turn locked my arms around his neck.

"See…you're alive." He said with a cute half smile, and his thick Russian accent almost made me melt again.

"So far." I challenged.

"So far." He agreed with a nod and looked down to meet my eyes. I saw a spark of light in his eyes as he leaned down closer to me. I blushed a rosy red as his lips met mine and he pulled me even closer than before, holding me to him.

He was beautiful and perfect, but kissing him was amazing! I almost fainted when I felt his tongue graze over my bottom lip for entrance, which I granted.

I whimpered into the kiss and curled my fingers in his hair pulling him closer to me.

"Bella…" he breathed and I looked up at him shyly. He smiled and placed a quick kiss on my lips again and if possible, I blushed more.

"Th-There's a party at my house after this, want to come?" I asked him biting my lip, waiting for his reply.

"Sure." He said smoothly kissing my lips again. I took Dimitri's hand and pulled him back to our table where Emmett, Rose, Alice, Christopher, Jasper, some brunette girl, and Edward were all sitting.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I hissed and he looked up at amused.

"I promised to play nice, so put your claws away." He said with a smile. The brunette girl, obviously upset that Edward was talking with another girl, pulled him closer and kissed his lips again, demanding his attention. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Dimitri.

"Guys, this is Dimitri." I said and I went around introducing everything, turns out the brunettes names was Aubrey, and as Edward shoved his tongue down her throat it was appearing that they wouldn't be doing much talking tonight. Poor girl. I rolled my eyes again and looked over at Alice.

"Ready to go?" I asked her and Christopher, they nodded. Jasper agreed and after we pried Emmett and Rose apart they were ready to go as well.

"You coming to the party Edward?" Christopher asked, and I kicked Christopher in the shin hard.

"OW!" he complained. Edward looked at me with an amused look in his eyes and I scowled at him.

"Sure, I'd love to come." He said his eyes locked on mine.

"Me too!" Aubrey called looping her arm through Edward's, pulling his eyes from me again. Edward smiled at her and she giggles. Gross.

"Dimitri, can you give me a ride back to my place?" I asked looking at him and biting my lip.

"Of course beautiful." He whispered lightly and kissed my lips causing me to blush.

"T-Thank you." I smiled. "Come on let's go then."

Everyone filed outside and got in their cars. Edward had brought the Vanquish, he must have been sure he'd get a hook up tonight.

Dimitri grabbed my hand and steered me over to his car and my mouth almost dropped and hit the ground when I saw it. He was driving a hot red corvette convertible. I smiled like crazy as he opened the door for me and I slid in.

When I looked over out my window I saw Edward staring at me, and I flipped him off. As Dimitri got back into the car and we started driving my phone buzzed. It was a text, I opened it to see what it said.

**That wasn't very ladylike "Beautiful."**

**E.C**.

Oh, how I hated Edward Cullen. I quickly texted back.

**I hate you.**

**-B**

My phone buzzed again after a moment and I looked down at it.

**I wish you wouldn't**

**E.C**

I chose to ignore it as we pulled up at my house. Edward had a lot of growing up to do. I smiled over at Dimitri as he opened my car door for me.

"Let the party begin." I laughed and hopped out of the car.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW OR FOR SURE I'LL BE BLUE**

**REVIEW REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_RECAP OF CHAPTER 2:_**

_When I looked over out my window I saw Edward staring at me, and I flipped him off. As Dimitri got back into the car and we started driving my phone buzzed. It was a text, I opened it to see what it said._

_**That wasn't very ladylike "Beautiful."**_

_**E.C**._

_Oh, how I hated Edward Cullen. I quickly texted back._

_**I hate you.**_

_**-B**_

_My phone buzzed again after a moment and I looked down at it._

_**I wish you wouldn't**_

_**E.C**_

_I chose to ignore it as we pulled up at my house. Edward had a lot of growing up to do. I smiled over at Dimitri as he opened my car door for me._

_"Let the party begin." I laughed and hopped out of the car._

* * *

I was dreading this whole entire night as I elegantly slipped out of the passenger seat of Dimitri's car. He got out too and flashed me a brilliant smile, his icy blue eyes glinting at me. _Oh, god, never mind this night is gonna be awesome._ I thought to myself with a sly smile which only faded as Edwards car pulled up outside of my house and the skank he had picked up at the club came tumbling out looking like a wrecked slutty mess.

"Wonderful…" I muttered sarcastically as Dimitri strode to my right side and took my hand and led me up to my front door, everyone else was already inside, save for Edward who was picking up his "date" from my front yard. Serves him right. The party picked right back up where it had left off at the club, only more wild dancing, and this time the drinks were free as every alcoholic beverage I owned was strewn across the island in my kitchen.

I grabbed Dimitri's hand and pulled him into my spacious living room and we began dancing each of us with a drink in our hands as my stereo blasted out music.

_I feel so close to you right now_

_It's a force field_

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal_

_Your love pours down on me, surround me like a waterfall_

_And there's no stopping us right now_

_I feel so close to you right now_

I felt his hands ranging all over my body and I loved it, and we just danced, and jumped up and down to the crazy dance beat, huge smiles plastered on our faces as my chocolate eyes met his blue diamonds and recognition passed through, and his lips lightly landed on mine just once.

_And there's no stopping us right now._

I smiled at him and laughed, not even caring about Edward this very moment. The song switched over to another song, and a female vocalist was screaming something about starships flying and he leaned down and whispered into my ear that he'd be right back and that he had to take use of my toilet, I laughed and nodded and pointed him in the right direction. After I bored myself of waiting I decided to go to the kitchen and make myself up a drink. As I almost finished off the perfect pina colada I saw a shadow slink in and lean up against my counter. Edward.

"What do you want Cullen?" I asked bitterly not looking his way.

"That guy is kinda a tool don't you think?" He said with a laugh, but his voice sounded all too serious. I scoffed and didn't even dignify his remark with an answer. The music changed again, to a Chris Brown song, and I almost rolled my eyes.

_You make It hard for me to see somebody else_

_I'm calling her your name_

_Yea it's messed up, cause I'm thinkin 'bout you_

_It's your fault babe_

"Did you hear me?" he said, his breath was hot in my ear, and shivers went up my spine. I didn't say anything for a moment, then a line of the song jumped out at me.

_When she touches me, I'm wishing that they were your hands_

_And when I'm with her it's only 'bout the sex_

I shook myself out of my stupor and turned to face him. I slitted my eyes into the meanest glare I could muster up in my flustered daze.

"Back Cullen, you have no say in what I do. So piss off." I said, almost slurring but I was careful with my words. The alcohol wasn't actually getting to me that badly yet, but I was having a hard time controlling myself in front of him.

"Whatever.." he mumbled and stalked off back to the living, back to his date I was assuming. A hand snaked it was around my waist and I smiled as I looked down at the large slightly tanned hand and knew it was Dimitri right away.

"Welcome back, my knight in shining armor!" I said wryly as I turned around in his arms so we were standing face to face now, my eye level was at his chest, just below his neck. Holy tall, I hadn't noticed before! I smiled as I got up on my tip toes to place a chaste kiss on his lips. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back into my living room, and I giggled as my favorite song by The Ready Set started to play, called Operator, and we danced like crazy, and all of a sudden the drinks were hitting me, and I found myself using my hand as a fan as my face was heating up.

I looked at Dimitri and he gazed back down at me almost admiringly and I smiled back up at him as I took his hand an pulled him upstairs with me. I didn't want him to leave. I had an instant and sudden need to feel his arms cradled around me as I drifted to sleep and I was going to have just that.

Dimitri was the perfect gentleman. He tried no funny business. He helped me take off the painful black heels at my feet, and slipped off my necklace and earrings. He even turned away as I slipped off my dress and replaced it was an oversized t-shirt that looked more like a dress that feel to my mid-thigh. I smiled sleepily and he curled himself around me, shirtless with only a pair of boxers. I nestled my head back into the crook of his neck, and before I knew it I was passed out.

Light shined in through my windows, almost rudely too early and I groaned as I covered my face with the back of my hand. I began to move my other hand to pull my covers off when I realized that it was occupied in someone else's. _Uhoh_. I thought panicking. I jumped up startled, not caring if I woke the body connected to the hand that was holding mine. My breath caught in my throat as a looked at the man. Tossled dark curly locks flowed over his face, large frame strewn across my bed, muscled arms and defined body entwined in my mess of sheets. One eye cracked open slowly, blue as ice. _Dimitri. _My heart warmed instantly, I must be going crazy, who was I expecting, Edward? I laughed at myself and shook my head.

"Mornin' partner." I said to him wish a small smile. He groaned and stretched out across my bed. A sight I could get used to.

"Good moring, beautiful." he said his Russian accent coloring his voice at this early hour, I smiled and pecked him on the cheek as I slid a pair of shorts on under my t-shirt dress.

"When you're ready, come down, I'm making breakfast." I murmured and kissed his cheek again before bounding downstairs. The house wasn't as messy as I thought it'd be, someone was sleeping on the floor of the living room, and two bodies occupied my couch, I didn't care to investigate as I made my way into the kitchen cleaning it first before I started to cook breakfast for Dimitri and I. I stiffened when I heard a groan from the living room, a motionless body stirring and the cursing as I heard a jumble of cans crinkling and rolling on the floor. _Awesome. _I heard the padded footsteps as someone came into the kitchen and looked up to see Edward still wiping sleep form his face.

He didn't seem to register my presence at first cuz he was smiling, I rolled my eyes and continued to make the eggs and bacon I had started.

"Hungry much?" He said eyeing the amount of eggs and bacon I had cooking on the stove. I obviously ignored him, that was until he picked up a piece of bacon and popped it into his mouth. I turned to him, angry.

"Do you make it a key motive to be annoying, or does it just come naturally?" I spat running my hand through my messing morning hair, and he smirked.

"As the Lady G says, I was born this way." He said with a laugh, and I again rolled my eyes.

"Isabella?" I heard Dimitri call from the living room, and Edward immediately stiffened, eyes turning hard.

"In here!" I called, sliding the eggs and bacon onto two separate plates for him and I.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Edward hissed, his eyes wild looking into mine.

"Get the fuck over it Eddie." I hissed back, bumping him in the side as I passed him making my way back to the living room and meeting Dimitri there. "Let's eat upstairs Dimitri, it's crowded down here." I said eyeing Edward, and making my was back upstairs with Dimitri in my wake.

Well, this morning wasn't going too good so far….

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**I'm thinking of starting to write this story, and others again, but I need to see support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**RECAP OF CHAPTER 3:**

_"Isabella?" I heard Dimitri call from the living room, and Edward immediately stiffened, eyes turning hard._

_"In here!" I called, sliding the eggs and bacon onto two separate plates for him and I._

_"Are you freaking kidding me?" Edward hissed, his eyes wild looking into mine._

_"Get the fuck over it Eddie." I hissed back, bumping him in the side as I passed him making my way back to the living room and meeting Dimitri there. "Let's eat upstairs Dimitri, it's crowded down here." I said eyeing Edward, and making my was back upstairs with Dimitri in my wake._

_Well, this morning wasn't going too good so far…._

* * *

Edward POV

I stood there completely frozen in her kitchen, stupor written and splashed all over my features with my hand stuck in the tussled bronze mess of hair on top of my head. _Is this really happening?_ I thought to myself bitterly. It was no secret that after our drunked hook up that Bella wanted nothing to do with me any longer, which I loathed and somewhat understood. But what had made him better than me?

The way she had been dancing and humming around her kitchen wearing her oversized t-shirt and short shorts this morning had made me want to wrap myself around her and not let go. But of course I couldn't do that, one night had ruined everything that we could have ever had. She was a good and respectable girl, and I think she couldn't get past the fact that she had had a one night stand with me, but even if that was the case what was Mr. Jolly Russian Popsicle doing getting the royal treatment up there after last night? I thought for sure he would have been out on his ass after she woke up.

I shook my head and made a mental note to kick his ass that the earliest convenience. I made my way back to the living room and see Rosalie and Emmett still curled up on the small couch passed out, everyone else seemed to still be asleep, and my "date" was long gone before the sun ever peeked its head out. I slipped on my shoes and decided to make a run for as well. This atmosphere was suffocating me, I didn't want to see her face smiling at him, it was disgusting, and confusing. I didn't want to see her absentmindedly placing her hand on his arm while they talked like she did so many times the night before.

A flash back hit me like a ton of bricks.

_Bella's hand ran up my arm, and her large chocolate eyes made contact with mine and she smiled shyly as she got on her tip toes to place a kiss on my lips. She broke contact way too soon for my liking and the distance was immediately too much. I wrapped an arm around her my hand settling on the small of her back, pulling her to me and holding her there like glue. I could feel the curves of her body pressed into me and I had to repress a guttural growl at the overwhelming perfection of it all. _

_Her cheeks flushed and bloomed red as she blushed and I ran my other hand up her back all the way up until it was lost in the curls of her chestnut brown hair. Her head tilted back to make eye contact once again, and in the process our lips found each other, I could taste the whiskey on her breath mixing with the bitter vodka taste of my own tongue and it burned and tingled in the most sensual way. It was hot, my whole body was burning up, and from her touch so was she. Her hands played with the hem of my shirt, and with one more brief moment of eye contact it seemed like we had a secret understanding as she slipped off my shirt. _

I shook myself out of my own thoughts and sighed. This was beyond ridiculous, why was I so hung up on a one night stand with an old friend? I was Edward Cullen. I could have any girl I wanted, I could make any girl fall in love with me in an instant, I didn't need Isabella Swan. I didn't need her. But god I _wanted_ her. I wanted her so bad it hurt physically, and mentally. I slipped my key into the drivers side door and slid into the seat and with another moment took off down the road, I needed to get out of here, now.

* * *

Bella's POV

I laughed again, cracking up at another one of Dimitri's jokes. His blue eyes danced as he looked at me, his dimples showing off as he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. How was he so fucking perfect without even trying? He was sitting on my bed, legs crossed looking at me as I picked my way through the remnants of my scrambled eggs, I wasn't so hungry because I could still feel last night churning around in my stomach. And appetite was something I was not going to have today. With a swift movement he picked up my plate and his and murmured that he would be right back and that he was going to run the plates downstairs. I smiled appreciatively.

As soon as he was out of eyeshot I darted into my bathroom to assess what kind of mess I looked like. I ran the brush through my hair quickly and wiped the makeup from under my eyes. That was a little better. I ran back to my bed just as Alice passed by my doorway she noticed me just as Dimitri passed her giving her a smile and saying good morning to her as well. I could see her behind he large frame giving me a thumbs up. I smiled ruefully at her and ignored the rest of her gestures because they were becoming quite gruesome.

"What are you doing today, handsome?" I asked looking up at him as he sat back down on my bed.

"Unfortunately I have to work." He said searching my room for his clothes, and my smile fell a little. Back to reality. Damn.

"Well that blows…"I said, and I guess he could hear the melancholy in my voice because he looked up with a smile plastered on his face.

"Oh don't worry, darling, you aren't getting rid of me that easily." He said placing a quick kiss on my forehead. And picking up my phone from my bedside stand and pressing some buttons, and then a moment later his phone began to ring, and he pressed a few buttons on his own phone before smiling at me again. "Now that I have your number I'll call you when I get off." He said with an adorable devilish lopsided grin. God, he was perfect. He slipped his pants and shirt on quickly and placed another kiss on my forehead, and another on my lips.

"I'll see you soon, Isabella." he said with his adorable Russian accent.

"I hope so." I said slyly, as he made his way out of my bedroom, I didn't move until I heard the front door close and the shutting of a car door.

"OH MY GOSH, ALICE!" I practically squealed, and within moments she was in my room with crazy pixie speed, her small frame perched on my bed. "How perfectly Greek god like is he?" I said hurriedly.

"Perfection." Alice agreed her light voice airy. "He's quite the catch!" She said with a big smile. "When are you seeing him again?"

"He took my number, he's going to call me when he gets off work. I'm way too excited." I said embarrassed as I felt my heat hammering in my chest. I felt like a little high school girl who had a crush for the first time.

"Well don't spoil it!" She said sternly, as she looked around my room and down at my messy bed. "You two didn't…erm….well…." she said beating around the bush messing with my sheets.

"Heavens no! Alice that's the best part!" I said with a huge grin. "He took care of me all night, helped me take my shoes off, and jewelry, and change my clothes and didn't even touch me, he just cuddled me till I fell asleep, even with all the alcohol we drank. He's so perfect!" now it was Alice who squealed almost teenage girl-like.

"Bonus points for him!" she laughed and clapped her hands. "Hey, but get dressed in something decent, we're going to go out later for lunch, I don't have much of an appetite but all the boys want to go." she said rolling her eyes, and I nodded.

"Those savages." I said jokingly, as she exited my room. Now would be a better time than any to catch a shower, so I walked to my bathroom, grabbing a towel and turned the water on, giving it a second to warm before stepping in. I let last night wash over me again, maybe I could forget about Edward and everything that passed between us and be normal again. That messed up situation seemed like nothing now when I compared my night with Dimitri. There was nothing to be hung up about anymore.

_I could feel Edwards hands hot on my skin as his lips crashed down on mine, and I suppressed an urge to moan. His hand moved slowly up my stomach inching its way up and burning with each new section of skin it passed over. Then I felt his hand hot against the skin of my breast, and I writhed as his fingertips swept over it and teased me. And his hand was quickly replaced by his mouth, and his fingertips replaced by his tongue. This time I couldn't stop the moans that came from my mouth. _

"_Ahh…!" I couldn't help myself, and I felt my toes curl in pleasure as the tip of his tongue swept over my breast again and again teasing me more and more. I practically jumped when I felt him nip at it with his teeth, and this moan came out louder than the other, and he looked up at me with a devilish grin. _

"_Mmm, Bella…" he said his voice hoarse and rough as his lips crashed on mine again and his hands ranged south. This felt so right. _

I shook my head, as I felt the water grow way too hot for comfort and practically yelped as I jumped out of the shower. What was I doing thinking about those kind of things? It wasn't even worth a second thought. An accident that was. Accident. I reminded myself. I quickly curled my hair up in a towel and wrapped another one around my body. I silently spurned Edward Cullen for appearing in my thoughts once again. Was there ever an escape from this fool? I shook my head annoyed as I paced back into my room searching for clothes. Today was going to be a good day. I was not going to let him ruin it. Not at all.

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, YOUR REVIEWS GIVE ME REASON TO KEEP ON **

**ALSO GIVE ME YOUR INPUT, IT HELPS AND YOU MIGHT SEE ME MAKE USE OF IT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. **

**TO THOSE WHO ASKED FOR EDWARD POVS' AND FLASHBACKS, THIS CHAPTER WAS FOR YOU ****J **


	5. Chapter 5

**RECAP OF CHAPTER 4:**

_I shook my head, as I felt the water grow way too hot for comfort and practically yelped as I jumped out of the shower. What was I doing thinking about those kind of things? It wasn't even worth a second thought. An accident that was. Accident. I reminded myself. I quickly curled my hair up in a towel and wrapped another one around my body. I silently spurned Edward Cullen for appearing in my thoughts once again. Was there ever an escape from this fool? I shook my head annoyed as I paced back into my room searching for clothes. Today was going to be a good day. I was not going to let him ruin it. Not at all._

* * *

**Bella POV**

Lunch out with the boys only proved to be exactly how I imagined it. Alice, Rosalie, and I sitting there barely picking at our food as Emmett, Jasper, and Christopher completely devoured plate, after plate of food. Gross. And even had to ill mannered mindsets to talk in between bites with mouths full of food. Typical. I almost barfed when I saw Emmett shoving an almost complete hotdog down this throat. But Rosalie had apparently had enough of the bad table manners too.

"Emmett!" She screeched at him. "You are being so embarrassing right now, that is so disgusting." she said swatting the beef frank from his hands and back onto his plate. Served him right. The other two boys seemed to follow suit, not wanting to incur the wrath of Rosalie.

I was about to say something to insult them further when my phone buzzed. I unlocked it and peered down at the messaged.

**I'm off in a couple hours, just got on break for a little bit. See you soon?**

**-Dimitri**

I smiled like a little school girl down at the message and typed back fast.

**Good to know you're still alive, and yes, we'll have to make plans!**

**-B**

I left it at that and put my phone away, still smiling like a fool.

"Ohh, la, la, looks like Bella got a text from lover boy!" Alice crooned looking over in my direction her eyebrows moving up and down suggestively.

"Oh, shut it Alice, he's not really a lover boy, more like, a cuddle boy, nothing happened!" I said my face turning red. It was true, nothing had happened between me and Dimitri, that's what made it so impossibly sweet. He was a good man, he didn't want to take advantage of me, not like Edward had. Even with the alcohol, that was still no excuse for him to have done with he did. He knew that I'd never done that before, and still he… I shook me head pulling my thoughts from him. Darn him again for entering them.

I'm almost 23 and I had the right to do as I pleased. I could bring a million guys home and sleep with them if I wanted to, but that's not what I wanted, I just wanted a sweet genuine guy, and I wanted that guy and me to have a sweet and genuine love for my first encounter with the bittersweet experience of making love for the first time. But damn is that whiskey a strong and evil mistress. And this time I was going to make certain that this guy was genuine and passionate and that we loved each other before doing the nasty, which meant definitely limiting my alcohol intake. Hell, he could have taken advantage of me last night if he had wanted to, but he didn't. That's one check mark in the good box for him so far.

I'm not saying I'm ready to marry the kid, or even put a boyfriend status on him, I'm just saying he's a good cuddle buddy, and he knows what boundaries are, and he treated me like a perfect gentleman should. That's all.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts just in time to see the rest of the gang getting up to pay the cashier for our meals, the men all splitting the bill. Good, since they practically ate enough for a small country.

The ride home was a blur I just couldn't seem to keep myself out of my own thoughts of the night before. Dimitri was just so perfect, almost too perfect, but who was I to kick a good thing in the ass? I smiled at myself and rested my head against the window of Emmett's jeep. When we pulled back into our driveway Emmett and Rosalie said their goodbyes and went back to their place. This is the situation that I hated the most.

Alice all over Christopher in the living room watching a movie, and me and Jasper, the third and fourth wheels. It was extremely awkward. Obviously we didn't have any remaining feelings, we were friends now, but at times like this it really sucked to not have someone. I looked over at Jasper who was already looking at me, clearly thinking the same thing, but he just shrugged and climbed the stairs to his room. I sighed and checked my phone, no messages. Oh well.

I ran upstairs really quick, pulled off my jeans and sweater I had hastily thrown on this morning, and traded them for a pair of jean shorts, a white tank top, and an off the shoulder, hot pink see through baggy shirt. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and assessed myself, finally giving a shrug. It was as good as I was going to get right this moment. I bolted back downstairs, slipping on my pink and purple Osiris sneakers and muttered a goodbye to Alice and Christopher who were still making out on the couch, they didn't even notice me.

I made my way down the stone walkway that led down to the roadside curb in front of my house. I looked over at my black convertible bug, and decided to walk instead. Where I was going I had no idea I just needed to get out of the house, I had so much to think about, and no one to talk to. My best friend currently occupied with her man candy. I sighed again and stuck my hands into my pockets and looked up at the sky. I had no idea how I had got here in life. Or how I had ended up hating my best friend. _Edward._ If I didn't hate him so much I would be calling him right now to hang out, or at least spill my guts to. Our relationship, scratch that, our friendship was ruined. I couldn't talk to him about anything, let alone boy issues. He was one.

I couldn't call him up and be like "Oh hey Edward, by the way, I'm so confused right now, seems like this Dimitri guy is like perfect, but I haven't quite gotten over the fact that I was one of your many one night stands, and now I hate you, what should I do about that?" ha! Like I could do that.

I tried so hard to make sure I didn't become one of the statistics when it came to Edward Cullen. There were so many of them, blondes, brunettes, red heads, girls with hair colors that definitely were not natural. So many. Admittedly back in high school I had the biggest crush on Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. It was enough for me to just be near him, even if it meant watching him with girl after girl after girl. It was just how he was since I could remember. Never fully satisfied and on to the next one. Everything was okay once I fell for Jasper, things got easier and then I could meet Edwards eyes without feel awkward and felt normal.

And everything was okay, for the next couple years we were as close as two friends could be. We told each other everything, and our group was always together, inseparable. We played together. Laughed together. Learned together. Cried together, and of course clubbed together. Which is what ended mine and Edwards friendship altogether.

It was useless to talk about what had transpired between us too. I looked back at it in regret and he looked back on it as just another one of the girls he took to bed I'm sure. I hated him for it. He never once contradicted it, and once he started to use the cocky attitude on me like he did with every other girl he had taken to bed, I knew it was true. It made my stomach turn over just thinking about it.

I sighed and looked around. I had ended up just inside of town while I was thinking. I looked up and down the street, trying to locate something to do to occupy my time. My feet carried me towards the only place I would go to if I was in doubt. The local bookstore, Bookends. It was the greatest bookstore I had ever seen, mostly because of their extensive selection, they had everything.

I leafed through book after book, not really finding anything of interest. Feeling defeated I went to my usual place, and plucked Wuthering Heights off the shelf and sunk into one of the many reclining chairs that the store provided for their browsers. I absentmindedly flipped to chapter seven only to see the text portray an angry Heathcliff when he finds Cathy to have switched roles and is not longer the rough tomboy he knew, but a dignified lady.

I almost laugh at myself. Heathcliff is such a beautiful monster, and Cathy reminded me a lot of myself in ways. I read this book so many times but never bought it. This was my one place to escape. Which is why I almost cursed the heavens themselves when I saw a familiar head of bronze hair just above the shelf in front of me. _Just great._ I groaned internally. No way he wasn't going to see me, no point in trying to avoid it.

"Must you always ruin my day." I sigh just as he rounds the corner and his eyes fall on me, surprised, confused, and another emotion I couldn't quite place.

* * *

**Edwards POV**

My heart almost stopped when I heard her voice coming from the other side of the bookcase. We often came here when we were hanging out, just sitting and reading in silent, maybe making a couple remarks. I don't know why I had expected anything to be like back then, and as I rounded the corner I knew it wouldn't be.

Her lips were pressed into a thin annoyed line, and her long brown was pulled back into a loose pony tail, typical. Her large brown doe eyes fell on me, and they held their usual distain that they seemed to hold towards me these days.

"Guns down!" I scoffed as I leaned against the bookshelf looking down at her, and she just rolled her eyes and turned the page in her book as she crossed her legs. My eyes wondered, she had on a pair of tight blue jean shorts, and an off the shoulder shirt, showing quite a bit of skin. Horribly beautiful.

I stood in silence for a moment, I had never noticed how essential she was to my life and happiness until she was gone. I made the worst mistake of my life. I was about to open my mouth to say something when her phone went off, playing some ringtone with a man singing about being kids in love, and making mistakes in the summer and almost laughed. Her call was brief and she stood up, and headed for the door, but I caught her arm.

"Where are you running off to/" I asked her, maybe a little for forcibly. And her reply cut into me like a knife.

"I'm going to meet Dimitri, not that it's any of your business." she hissed, as she walked out with a huge smile plastered on her face. Damn.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**QUESTIONS.**

**COMMENTS.**

**ADVICE.**

**I ALWAYS TRY TO ANSWER QUESTIONS AND SOMETIMES EVEN TAKE YOUR ADVICE ON THE STORY LINE IF I CAN MAKE IT FIT. **

**YOU GUYS ARE MY REASON FOR WRITING.**

**I THRIVE ON YOUR SUPPORT.**


	6. Hey Guys!

SOOOOOO, I MIGHT BE COMING BACK.

LET ME KNOW OPINIONS.

AND IF I CAME BACK WOULD MY FANS STILL FOLLOW ME?

NEEDING MOTIVATION.

I'M NOW A PROUD MOTHER OF ONE BEATIFUL GIRL

AND A PROUD AUNTY OF A HANDSOME LITTLE BOY.

I WOULD NEED TO DEDICATE TIME TO WRITING.

ALSO WORKING A MIDNIGHT SHIFT.

I NEED TO KNOW YOU WOULD BE WILLING TO FOLLOW ME AGAIN !

AND WHICH STORIES YOU'D BE MOST EAGER TO SEE NEW CHAPTERS IN.

LET ME KNOW ASAP!

LYNN!


End file.
